Plotbunnies Dutch
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Een wetenschappelijk onderzoek naar Plotbunnies, ontstaan in het Nederlandse Gundam Wing forum.
1. Chapter 1

Ooit schreef ik iets over Plotbunnies. En hoewel dit niet met Gundam Wing te maken heeft, is het hier wel begonnen...

* * *

Ehm... gezien ik op de HBO zit behoort deze hypothese wetenschappelijk onderbouwd te worden. Dit kan enkel door onderzoek, onderzoek en nog eens onderzoek.

trekt witte doctorsjas aan en loopt naar bureau in neovictoriaanse stijl (als dat bestaat, maar het klinkt zo leuk) en gaat zitten op dikke zachte eekhoorntjesleren - die had ik al voordat ik Trowa de eekhoorn gratie gaf - stoel. Schraapt keel en kijkt naar aanwezigen

Dames, heren en geinfecteerden, mag ik u hartelijk welkom heten op deze lezing over plotbunnyinfecties! Zoals we weten is op dit forum een zeer ernstige plotbunnyinfectie aan de gang die niet gestopt kan worden met medicatie tegen voorhoofdsholte ontsteking. Naar dit geval wil ik u graag informeren over plotbunnies en wat de eventuele behandelingen hiertegen zijn. Maar ook wil ik het graag hebben over de gevolgen hiervan...

Gezien praktisch elke deelnemer van dit forum aan deze zogenaamde plotbunnykoorts leidt, met als ernstige verschijnselen de voorhoofdsholteontsteking van mej. Omnicat, mag ik als doctor zijnde aannemen dat dit een zeer besmettelijk verschijnsel is. Onder andere dierengeluiden maken - als piep miauw en squeek - een onbeheersde drang tot schrijven van het in het hoofd opgekomen verhaal en het niet kunnen stoppen, leren of slapen tot deze is geschreven zijn slechts enkele verschijnselen.

De verspreiding van dit zeer besmettelijk verschijnsel vind plaats via het internet, maar heeft zijn oorsprong binnen dit forum. Het is ogenschijnlijk zeer aannemelijk dat het niet te voorspellen is hoe dit zich verder uitbreidt, wellicht slaat het over naar andere forums waardoor andere forumgasten besmet kunenn raken. De gevolgen daarvan zijn waarschijnlijk niet te overzien en kunnen resulteren van een kleine pandemie tot een globale epidemie.

Het zal natuurlijk een voorstel zijn om alle forums per direct te sluiten, maar dit zal niets uithalen. een plotbunnyinfectie is levenslang en chronisch. Verder ondezoek moet uitwijzen of deze chronische ziekte progressief, agressief of juist een heel wisselend verloopt heeft.

De uitkomst van deze hypothese is dat men levenlang besmet is met het virus, het internet uitschakelen, de pc vernietigen of het forum per direct stoppen is zinloos. eenmaal besmet is blijvend besmet. Ik vrees het ergste. Wilt u er toch vanaf komen, ga dan bidden, heel veel bidden, op uw hoofd staan en zoek een psychiater om van uw dierengeluiden af te komen, tenzij uw mannelijke of vrouwlijke partner dit erg op prijs stelt bij zekere volwassen activiteiten.

Een vaccin bestaat niet tegen dit ogenschijnlijk onschuldig virus. Gezien virussen muteren - ziet het griepvirus dat elk jaar terugkomt in een andere vorm - is een vaccin ook onmogelijk om te maken. verder onderzoek moet uitwijzen of dit daadwerkelijk een virus is. Mogelijk is het een parasiet (protozoo) bacterie of schimmel is. Wellicht dat er dan een vaccin komt, maar dit vergt ook nog jaren onderzoek. Onze vijf patienten hebben die jaren niet.

Mogelijk dat een preventieve behandeling u als nieuwkomer kan redden (als u dat wenst tenminste) verlaat dit forum meteen en denk er nimmer meer aan terug. Dat kan uw redding zijn. Wellicht bent u daarna zo nieuwsgierig dat u hier terugkomt, de plotbunnyinfectie heeft dan toegeslagen.

Indien de plotbunnyinfectie heeft toegeslagen, moge God, Allah of welke grote witte macht dan ook waar u in geloofd u beschermen tegen dit afgrijselijk virus en behoeden voor veel ellende die hierbij komt kijken.

Dank u voor het lezen van dit betoog, opgesteld door Doctor Silver Winged Dragon.

neemt applaus in ontvangst en verlaat haar kamer. waar momenteel ook een klein pluizig 2 kilo wegend konijntje met een boevenmaskertje rondloopt...

Zo mensen, zoals jullie kunnen lezen in mijn bio, ik ben bezig verpleegkundige te worden. Hopelijk kan ik doorstuderen tot arts, maar dat is een droom.

Een jaar gelee hadden ik en mijn vrienden van deze site een paar probleempjes met plotbunnies. Je weet wel, die kleine schattige beestjes met tanden, die zich in je vinger vastbijten en niet loslaten tot je het verhaal hebt geschreven. Erg schattig, tot ze bijten.

---

Zodoende ik heb een kleine studie gedaan naar deze beestjes.

Maar het begon met dit:

_Omnicat:_

Tondeuse... haar... plotbunnie... Trowa... Duo... Wufei... nee, schrap die laatste...

IK WEET WAAROM MENSEN FANFICTION GAAN SCHRIJVEN! Omdat ze geïnfecteerd worden door plotbunnies:D

Nee nee, effe serieus! Het komt niet door de nieuwsgierigheid naar hoe de personages zich in bepaalde situaties zouden gedragen of de neiging om het op jouw manier te doen - dat zijn slechts symptomen van de plotbunnieziekte! Het is allemaal een groot complot, en wij zijn pionnen in dat complot!

_Amy Hirosaki:_

nou... ik heb sommige verhalen geschreven omdat ik wel degelijk wilde zien hoe ik chara's in situaties zou laten handelen ) daar gaat je theorie...maar af en toe heb je wel gelijk hoor ;)

_Omnicat:_

Dat je wilde zien hoe de characters in bepaalde situaties handelen, komt door die samenzwering van plotbunnies! Ze planten die ideeën en nieuwsgierigheden in je hoofd en dan schrijf jij en zo help je ze met hun plannen!! En we doen dat allemaal, en we zijn allemaal hun slaven, net als in de Matrix!!! o.O

Silver is het met me eens, ja toch Silver!?!?!?! Je bent een doctor, je kunt toch wel zien hoe de plotbunnie-infectie ons allemaal beïnvloed en bespeelt?! OO


	2. Chapter 2

Plotbunnies, part 2:

De latijnse namen van plotbunnies:

Tekkadaious Plotbunnius: Tekkaman Plot bunny, kan meestal veranderen in een Tekkaman en vecht ook als een Tekkaman. Het zal niet bijten, maar wel steken met diens wapen en daarna moet je schrijven. Ze zijn veelal erg agressief.

Plotbunnius Gundamus Wingus: Gundam Wing Plot bunny. Deze plotbunnies kunnen zowel kalm en vriendelijk als agresief en gevaarlijk zijn. Wees gewaarschuwd, deze wezentjes bijten ALTIJD.

Plotbunniae Narutoria: Naruto Plot bunny, meestal toont deze zichzelf al seen vos of een van de andere chara's van Naturo. Meestal zijn ze nogal geschift.

Sailore Luna Plotbunny Cute: vreemde variant van een plotbunny, meestal gespot al seen vriendelijk vrouwtje met suprekrachten. Vergis haar niet met Usagi of Chibi Usagi (konijntje of klein konijntje)

Roarus squeacus Plotbunnia: De Biker Mice From Mars plot bunny. In tegenstelling tot andere plotbunnies, rijden deze rond op miniatuur motoren en schieten een schot hagel in je achterste. Wees erg voorzichtig gezien ze eruit zien als muizen. Plotmuis is dus meer op zijn plek.

Elfus questus Plotbunnius: Elfquest plot bunny. Deze kunnen iedere vorm aannemen die zji willen. Ze zijn erg schuw en wanneer in de hoek gedreven, erg agressief.

Tolkienus Plotbunniua: een Tolkien plot bunny, ook wel een sprookjesplotbunny.

Killer Plotbunny Deathus: Deze soort plotbunnies vermoord plotbunnies en veroorzaken zo schrijversblok. Je kan er dagen door kapot van zijn als je je plotbunnies zo verliest.

En dit zijn slechts een paar van de ontdekte plotbunnies. Heb je meer namen en beschrijvingen, mail me en ik voeg ze toe met jouw naam als ontdekker erbij!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Het gedrag van Plotbunnies:

Plotbunnies leven in de wereld der mensen. Ze zien eruit veelal uit als konijntjes, gedragen zich als konijntjes en doen zich voor als konijntjes. Daarom kan je ze niet altijd zien.

Tot ze bijten.

Wanneer je wordt gebeten door bijvoorbeeld een Tolkien Bunny, schrijf je Tolkienachtige verhalen. Dus wanneer je een Tekkaman verhaal schrijft, ben je gebeten door een Tekkaman bunny. Enzovoorts enzovoorts. Dus je wordt niet gebeten door een Sailor Moon bunny als je er geen fan van bent, tenzij je gebeten wilt worden. Dat is namelijk de sleutel tot het gebeten worden door een plotbunny. Je moet het willen. Je zal het eigenlijke verhaal van de bedenker leuk moeten vinden wat je hebt gezien op televisie, in een boek of op internet en daarna wordt je gebeten. Als je het niet leuk vind, wordt je niet gebeten. Of een zieke bunny heeft je gebeten.

Meestal zijn de bunnies erg kalm en rustig. Maar wanneer ze bijten, of de bedoeling hebben je te bijten, komen zij tevoorschijn. Je ziet ze rondrennen, gedragen zich alsof ze meer konijntjes willen maken (welke beschrijvingen hier niet zullen worden beschreven omdat dit ook voor kinderen is) dus ze rennen en ineens, bijten ze. Dat kan praktisch overal zijn. Het beste is in de vingers of in de tenen, maar niet in je achterste.

The behaviour of plotbunnies:

Plotbunnies live in the world of humans. They look like bunnies, they act like bunnies and they behave like bunnies. So, you can't see them. Dat is namelijk nogal pijnlijk als erop moet zitten als je het verhaal wilt schrijven.

Vlak voor ze bijten is het beste moment om ze te vangen en ze in een kooitje te stoppen, meestal een gouden kooitje. En zet ze neer op je nachtkastje. Het zal tekeer gaan in woede en afgrijzen. Laat het afkoelen en geef het je fantasie te eten. Zo zal je het kunnen temmen en wordt het vriendelijk zodat je gebeten kan worden op het moment dat jij dat wilt en niet wanneer de plotbunny dat wilt.

Wanneer het verhaal geschreven is, sterven sommige plotbunnies. Anderen leven door tot het verhaal compleet is of planten zich voort. Dit zorgt voor een variatie in de hoofdstukken van het verhaal. Een plotbunny staat voor een verhaal, verschillende plotbunnies voor verschillende verhalen of hoofdstukken. In sommige gevallen kan de plotbunny blijven leven en overgaan op andere schrijvers en die bijten, of geheel verdwijnen. Sommigen blijven hun hele leven bij de schrijver.

Dit is het gedrag van een plotbunny.

Een killer plotbunny is een ander verhaal. Deze zoekt plotbunnies op en jaagt ze weg van de schrijver. Wees erg voorzichtig met deze creaturen. Ze zien eruit als plotbunnies, maar zijn het niet. Ze verschijnen vaak tijdens of na dramatische gebeurtenissen in je leven. Ze bijten de schrijver en zuigen alle verbeelding uit deze en doden zo de plotbunny. Om een killer plotbunny te doden, moet je een krant pakken, deze oprollen en de killer plotbunny op z'n staart rammen. Als je geluk hebt, zijn ze dood. Zo niet, sla dan nog een keer toe.

Ook kunnen deze creaturen samen gaan met Trollers en Flamers. Mogelijk zijn deze soorten symbioten.

Hoe moeilijk je het ook vind op je pad van artiest, wees voorzichtig met wat je vind en doet.

Gegroet

Silver Winged Dragon, Doctor


End file.
